Moémon Mystery Dungeon 3: Gates to Infinity
by Time Cutter
Summary: Lucy gets transformed into a Snivy and is sent to the Moémon world, tasked with the mission of saving the world. On the way she meets Lana the Oshawott and many other friends. There ARE problems on her adventure, though- like villains, the running gag of Lucy tripping on nothing, and the weird obsession that almost every Moémon has with Lucy herself. Yuri, Lemon, MA.


**moémon**

* * *

Welcome to the world of Moémon, where- as you can see- it is only inhabited by Moémon! The blue sky, the green land... they're nice, aren't they?

Pelippers glided around the sky, their arms spread around. Those girls were enjoying their fun right now- let's not interrupt them.

* * *

**Moémon Mystery Dungeon 3: Gates to Infinity**

Chapter 0

* * *

The... 'place', if you could call it, started brightening up. It seemed more like a dimensional passage, filled with rainbows and light. "..." the green-haired girl remained silent. Her eyes slowly opened as she began waking up. "...w-where... where... am I?"

No response. The light continue shining in her face.

"Is this... a dream?" she asked nobody in particular. "Am I... am I dreaming?" The light suddenly shined brighter. "What was that? ...I'm... sure of it. I'm sure I heard a voice..." The girl, with a determined but curious face, looked around. "That voice... was calling to me!"

The light flashed once. "_You... You who can now hear my voice..._" it suddenly spoke. The girl, surprised, looked around. "_Might you be... a human?_" it asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I am."

As if it couldn't hear the girl, the light continued. "_If you are, then please... listen to my plea._

_I want you to save the Moémon world._"

The girl gasped and reacted in the way that, if there was floor, she wouldn't jumped back. "Me!? Save... the Moémon world!?"

"_We need your-_" the voice suddenly stopped, and everything turned flashing purple. The entire place looked as if it was shaking- and that same voice suddenly screamed. "_HELP!_"

The entire place suddenly became what seemed like a flashback. The girl gasped again in surprise and looked around.

A Moémon was being chased by another one. The first one was pink-haired, with magenta-eyes. She had bright pink clothes covered in flower patterns. _Purple_ flowers. The second one, the one chasing the pink-colored girl, had a dark black-blue cape and dark purple hair. Attached to the back of her cape were weird-looking black wings.

The pink one, a Munna, was crying for help, and the second one, a Hydreigon, roared. She zoomed in closer to the girl who had been watching the scene- and appeared as if she was attacking the unnoticed girl.

"W-Wha!? What was that just now!?" she exclaimed with shock. "What could it mean? Those Moémon..."

Suddenly, she appeared back at the rainbow-dimensional-passage area. A silhouette emerged in front of her- it was a silhouette of a human.

"And now... there's something fuzzy... Huh? Wait..." she looked carefully. Hey! She recognized it! "That blurry reflection... it's me!"

As if responding to her recognition, the silhouette shook and started changing shape.

"W-What... what? My reflection... it's changing!" the girl exclaimed. Suddenly, she felt weird. "...I feel... like I'm changing, somehow..."

After a flash occurred, she saw her own reflection clearly. "...I- I looked just like a Snivy!" The reflection disappeared and she saw a river nearby. Walking up to it nervously, she looked down. "I- I knew it... I really _did_ turn into... a Snivy..." Nearby, a small dot of light shined brightly. "Huh? ...I don't know why, but... I feel as if that voice calling for my help... came from there..."

The now-Snivy Moémon thought for a while. "...come to think of it, didn't she say something about 'saving the Moémon world'?"

She continued walking on and touched the light. It glowed brightly and an earthquake occurred.

"H-Huh!? What the-"

Red light shot up from the ground under her, forming a portal. A weird pattern carved itself under her feet, glowing bright red. The lights that shot up continued racing up and up, and you'd still be able to see it even if it had raced for hours.

"H-Hey! What's going on!?"

The moment she said that, the Snivy felt herself fall- into the portal under her feet.

Once she opened her eyes, after some screaming and fear, she saw herself falling down _in the middle of the sky_.

"Noooooo!"

The girl tried to flap her arms, but nothing would work. No... no! She didn't want to die yet!

Perhaps... perhaps some kind of cliched event would happen! Perhaps some bird Moémon would help her now...

Yep! It IS a Moémon world, which is fictional. Of course, she'd definitely be saved-

**THUD**


End file.
